100 Years
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Naru x Ino. I looked back. I could see a ghost of him still there, waiting for me.


**100 Years**

"So this is it, huh? You're finally gone."

Yamanaka Ino stood by a freshly covered grave, where a coffin lied deep beneath the muddy ground. Ino stood alongside it, wearing nothing but black. To make matters worse it was raining. Ino stared at the gravestone.

"You've finally left us all behind." Ino said softly, a grim chuckle followed. She was alone with his grave.

"Uzumaki Naruto, some great hero you are to die on a mission." Ino continued to stare at the grave."You knew you couldn't live forever, so why did you promise me you would?" The blonde kunoichi lifted her vail, looking over the carved writing on the solid rock. The rock that shattered her heart. _Uzumaki Naruto: Friend, Shinobi and forever our village knucklehead. _Ino sighed, removing her hand she left the black vail fall. She was twenty years old and she couldn't let herself shed one tear for a friend. He's a hero now. Not only would he be buried, his name would be carved on the KIA stone. Ino wanted to leave, forget all about him. To forget all the memories of him and start over. To act as if Naruto Uzumaki never existed.

**__****_I'm fifteen for a moment  
Caught in between ten and twenty_**

_"Ino-chan!" Was all fifteen Naruto Uzumaki could yell as he arrived back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. _

_"Ino-chan! Ino-chan! I'm back from my mission!" The blonde shinobi ran to Yamanaka Flower shop, where he ran into 'Ino-chan'. Naruto picked up the blonde and spinned with her in his arms. _

_"Ino! I'm back, god I missed you!"_

_Ino giggled,"Naruto-kun you only left yesterday." _

_Naruto grinned, he stopped spinning and just held Ino in his arms. _

_"I know but I just couldn't wait to get back and see you." Ino could only smile, who knew a boy could care about her this much? Who knew that boy would be Naruto Uzumaki. _

_Did you miss me Ino-chan? Huh? Did you?" _

_Ino nodded,"I missed you Naruto-kun... it's feels so quiet when your away on missions." Naruto laughed and placed Ino back on the ground but he kept his hands in her's._

_"Well don't worry Ino, I will never leave you for that long again."_

_Ino blinked, "You promise?" _

_Naruto chuckled and touched Ino's cheek._

_"You're so cute..." _

_Ino pouted, crossing her arms. __"You didn't promise." _

_Naruto sighed, and looked to the sky. _

_"Alright I promise you Ino-chan...I'll never leave you ever..." Ino felt her emotions build up inside her, she reached out and hugged Naruto. Ino caught Naruto off guard but hugged back anyway._

_"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'm not going anywhere...I keep my __promises..." _

Ino didn't bother to look at the broken down building. She never liked looking at something that reminded her of the past. There was no exception with this one. The building was nothing then broken boards and ashes. Ino looked forward as she made her way through the village. The remains of the flower shop brought back so many painful memories, so she should feel happy that it was burned down. Yeah. Who needed Naruto anyway. He shouldn't have been away. That's what got him killed. Besides he made too many promises anyway. Hm. It's funny. Maybe if the flower shop was still up, there could be flowers at his grave. Oh well. Ino didn't need the shop anyway. Nor did she need him. Right. She could support herself.

Besides she didn't mind being alone. Nope, Not one bit. Nothing had changed for her. While the village's color had faded. It had been quiet since he left. Which felt like a double edged sword, stabbing the village and I in the heart. Not like it mattered. Nothing could change, Naruto was dead. The village had to get over it. I could only hear the snapping of my high heels against the cement path as I made my way through the old village. The Village Hidden in the Leaves has nothing else to offer travelers more less it's villagers. Most of the homes and shops were either burned down or deserted by the owners. I couldn't blame them,there was no reason to stay in this place. Why did everyone leave? Finally they realized that there was no point to be here, so they moved on to better things. Everyone had moved on. Everyone except me that is. I remembered everything.

**And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**

_"I don't understand." Ino whispered, staring at her boyfriend._

_"The village is at war, so I'm going to be away for awhile." Naruto explained, tucking things away in a small backpack, not bothering to look at Ino._

_"How long is awhile?" Ino asked, lacing her hands,she silently prayed it wouldn't be long."I'm not completely sure." Ino's eyes drifted to the floor, so there was no hope that he would be back at all._

_"Oh, I see." Naruto closed her eyes and sighed at his girlfriend's tone._

_"Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll come back just like I always do."_

_Ino chewed her bottom lip,"But what if you-" _

_Naruto stood up, throwing the backpack over his shoulder._

_"I'll come back, I promise." Ino shook her head, he kept too many promises. _

_Maybe this time he's in over his head._

_"But-" Naruto turned to Ino, smiling his goofy smile."You're not doubting me are you?" Ino froze,"I just don't know what to believe anymore." Warmth touched Ino's cheek._

_"Ino-chan...I'll come back for you...I'd never lie to you." Ino looked up, deep blue orbs found hers._

_"Naruto-kun..." Naruto's lips brushed against Ino's as his arms held her fragile body. Before they was anytime to react, Naruto was gone. Leaving Ino alone in the apartment that the two shared._

_"So this is it..." Ino sighed, holding herself, she went to the window that gave a clear view of the village. Soon the entire village would be destroyed along with probably half of the villagers. Ino touched the glass, as tears clouded her baby blue eyes. The village would be gone alone with it's only hero. One thing Ino regretted was that she didn't even try to stop him._

The Village's destruction didn't stun me as it did the other villagers. Not that it mattered anymore how much damage the village took, nobody cared. Mostly because nobody else was alive. Except myself that is. Along with Uchiha Sasuke but he doesn't come here anyway. Too bad Orchimaru died as well, Sasuke no longer had a teacher. Yeah, Poor him. Some things you just had to get over, whether it be a person dying or even your home burning to the ground. It's not that bad, at least I didn't have to watch. Right. I didn't have to, that meant I had a choice which I couldn't accept or refuse. I was forced to watch villagers die and even my parent's flower shop burn to the ground. Even if I didn't live any longer or even visited that much, the flower shop was still a part of me. Like my parents except, like the flower shop, they are nothing but ashes now.

Ever since everyone died it's been really quiet. I don't understand how I can still stay here. What's my purpose here? I don't know. For some reason I feel I need to be here. No. The last time I felt something was when Naruto was still here. Look where that got me. I silently passed our- my old apartment. The embers of the dying fire ate away of what was left of my old home. A depressing sight? Sure. Let's call it that. I had nowhere to live in the broken village, all day and night I would just wander the village hoping for something to happen. Anything really. The only miracle was that before the fire of my apartment, I managed to save some of my clothes. Although I wasn't smart enough to grab any money or even my leaf headband. Not that it mattered, all that was useless now that there was no leaf village. I felt like Sasuke for once in my life. Being the only one left in the village. Nobody to talk to or boss around. Ha. I silently chuckled to myself. I could never release my grip on the past. I never wanted to change and I never had. Unlike me, everything else did.

**_I'm twenty-two for a moment  
She feels better than ever_**

**_And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_**

_It was September twenty-third, my birthday. My seventeenth birthday to be exact. A birthday nobody cared to celebrate, not even my parents. Not like they had a chance to,they were dead after all. Both happy together, buried side by side. It had been two years ago that the war between the Leaf and Sound had started again. It seemed simple,right? The village had defeated them before,this time couldn't be any different. Except Orchimaru had move "villagers" and of course the leaf's favorite backstabber, Sasuke Uchiha. I felt nervous. I didn't know what to expect when the war ended. Would Naruto come back? When the days before passed and he didn't come back, it worried me. What if he isn't coming back. It's my fault anyway. I should have stopped him. Too late now, Ino. I sighed, staring out the apartment window again, looking like a fool._

_Did I really expect him to come back? More or less to see me again? Maybe. Well it was my birthday, there was no need to sulk all day. I forced myself from the window and made it outside the door. I was going to be happy on my birthday whether I wanted to or not. I could image what would happen if Naruto was here. 'Hehe Ino-chan look what I made for you! A big bowl of ramen! You didn't really want a cake anyway right? I mean come on, way too traditional! Let's do something new, something out of the ordinary.' I found it very common to see the villager's frowns and teary faces. I was the only one to smile. Most of the villagers knew it was my birthday but didn't feel much joy to celebrate a special day for me. I blame the war. What I didn't figure out was that maybe they thought that I was faking the happy routine that I did everyday. Thinking 'Why is she so happy? Can't she tell a war is going on? That her boyfriend could be dead and she could be wasting all her hope on nothing.'_

_I didn't care what any of the villagers thought, they were not going to ruin this day for me. I headed to the only place that held little joy in the village. _

_"Hey Sakura-chan..." I said cheery as I entered the Haruno Bakery, a tiny bell made a small ring as the door slammed behind me. Haruno Sakura's eyes looked up from the counter, her chin rested on her bent elbow. _

_"Hey Ino." Even Sakura Haruno's voice was drained of all energy and joy. It was depressing. How could she be so unhappy with all the energy she held in her tiny body? Maybe because Tsunade had left for the war as well. Maybe Sakura was worried about her teacher. _

_"Do you know what today is?" I asked, smiling at the pink haired medic-nin._

_Sakura was quiet before she mumbled,"Oh yeah." Sakura lifted her head as her arms slid under the counter. A small box was placed in front of us both._

_"Happy Birthday, Ino-Pig." Sakura chuckled softly, remembering my old nickname for her._

_"Thanks build board brow." I laughed, opening the box._

_"It's a cake, I made it myself since there's nothing else to do in this old village." I smiled to myself as I read the pink frosting writing on the cake, Happy Birthday Ino._

_"Thanks Sakura..." I said, about to close the box._

_"Wait! Shit, I knew I forgot something." I blinked, I watched as Sakura dashed from the counter and through another door. It had been a few seconds and I was beginning to worry._

_"Um, Sakura-" Within another second, Sakura came back from the other room, nearly tripping and falling onto the counter. _

_"Found them!" Sakura's hand nearly knocked me in the face, in her hands were candles. Ino the other hand was a lighter. The cake's box was opened and Sakura placed the candles in the cake and then lit them._

_"Now blow them out and make a wish!"_

_I sighed and weakly crossed my arms."Come on, I'm not a kid anymore-" _

_Sakura glared,"Hey! You know how long it took me to find those damned candles? You're going to blow them out and have a happy little birthday and make a Wish!" _

_I winced, I decided it was best to give in. I sighed, closing my eyes I blew out the seventeen lit candles. As for my wish. I dunno. To know Naruto's safe and still alive. To make this a great birthday, I needed to have something that made me happy. That was Naruto. _

_"Oh, Ino I almost forgot." I opened my eyes to see that an envelope was in front my me._

_"What's this? A birthday card?"_

_Sakura grinned,"Kinda of. It's more of a present." I picked up the envelope and examined the writing on the front, Ino-chan. The writing seemed a little too sloppy to be Sakura's. I tore the envelope open, pulling out not a card but a piece of paper, messy with bits water and mud covering words and most of the paper._

_I read over the messy paper, finding it to be a letter from none other than Naruto. My curious frown transformed into a bright smile._

_"I thought you'd like it." Sakura laughed, watching her blonde best friend tear up at the letter. I laughed as well as she saw a small drawing of a ramen bowl._

_Next to the drawing was written: Even though I can't be there and make you some, here's something close to the real thing. After all it's the though that counts. Even during a war, Naruto found time to do something really special. I nearly jumped over the counter as I grabbed onto Sakura, hugging her upper half. _

_"He's still alive, he's still alive! Sakura, he's still alive!" I cheered, fighting the urge to jump up and down. Hell it was my birthday, why not. _

_"Yes, yes I see Ino. I'm happy for you."Sakura laughed, hugging me as well. That was the last time I was able to smile and hug the pink haired medic-nin._

**_fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_**

It had started to rain when I reached the Haruno Bakery. Just there to stand and stare, watching the memories that the fires had eaten away from my heart. Yet there weren't completely gone, they were still replaying in my mind. I sighed, turning from the burned building that was just another wasted part of the village. I missed Sakura, What's gone is gone, I can't change that. Not even if I wanted too. I continued to make my way forward, passing more and more ashes of now useless buildings of the village of the Leaves. Even though the entire village was useless, the buildings didn't make a different. Except another building caught my eye, making my body pause and turn to another pile of broken wood and ashes. Even with the building burned down, I could tell what it was. Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Another place that builded memories only to have the fire burn them away and turn them to ash. I remembered this place because this was place were Naruto and I had our first date. Haha. That was night that should never be forgotten but it's easy how things can simply slip your mind.

_"Naruto...why come here? Is ramen all you eat?" I groaned, having been dragged all the way to the ramen shop and then forced down on one of the stools._

_"Aw come on Ino-chan..." Naruto began, smiling to his old crush. _

_"Just have some, everybody loves ramen." I sighed, crossing my arms._

_"What's so special about ramen anyway?" Naruto laughed, the ramen lanterns gave his blue eyes a unusual glow. _

_"It's make people happy, plus all the different kinds are pretty tasty." I threw up my hands, giving up._

_"Fine if it'll make you happy I'll have some." Naruto grinned, he lightly patted my head."Good Ino-chan...now what kind of ramen?" I threw my head back in another groan._

_"Does it really matter?" _

_Naruto acted as if shocked,"Of course it does! First you pick the kind of ramen you want and then choose the chopsticks that are right for you then-"_

_I rolled my eyes,"I know how to eat ramen, baka." _

_Naruto rubbed his neck,"Hehe yeah but as I was saying...picking your ramen is like an adventure. With all the different kinds it's like an adventure everyday!" I sweat dropped, what did I ever see in you, Naruto? _

_"So! What kind of ramen do you want Ino-chan?" I shrugged, not really caring._

_"You choose..." Naruto's face fell, disappointed._

_"So much for an adventure..." Naruto decided to order both of us chicken ramen. There was an akward silence between us as we waited for our ramen. We had nothing in common so why are we here? Finally the old man returned with our ramen, finally breaking the silence. _

_"Thank you..." I mumbled, taking one of the bowls for myself. I reached out to take one of the chopstick pairs from the container that was between Naruto and I. Then our hands met, making at spark at my hand from his touch. _

_I quickly pulled my hand back,"Sorry Naruto-kun..." Naruto just grinned, snatching the chopsticks back into his hand._

_"It's no problem really..."_

_I waited until Naruto had his chopsticks to get my own. Finally I had a pair in my hands and snapped the chopsticks from each other. I dipped the chopsticks in the ramen, clicking the sticks together I grabbed onto some of the noodles. I bowed my head down to the bowl, where I lifted the noodles up to my mouth. Pulling a Naruto move, I slurped the noodles clean from the chopsticks grip. I could hear Naruto laughing. I looked to him, confused on what was so funny. _

_His hand went to my face,"Ino-chan...you look..." _

_Naruto leaned close to my face and I could feel the color flee from my 's tongue glided under my bottom lip, licking the bits of noodles from my face. _

_"Delicious." Naruto whispered, making me blush to the color of a tomato. _

_Naruto sat there a smirk on my face._

_"You're blushing Ino-chan..." _

_I turned from Naruto,"S-shut up." Naruto laughed again, his hand gliding to my chin, turning my face back to his. _

_"Now I wonder what your lips taste like..." Naruto leaned forward, our lips making a spark. I had no control of what I did, actually I had no control of my body. I was frozen, Naruto was kissing a statue. My eyes slowly closed, drifting away from reality. Then it was gone. I quickly opened my eyes, I was at a daze._

_"Better than ramen." Naruto whispered, his lips hovering near my cheek, as one of his fingers touched my lips. I could still taste him, I could taste the ramen on his lips. I smiled, I could get used to ramen very quickly._

**_I'm thirty-three for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
_****_A kid on the way_****_  
A family on my mind  
_**

Naruto had always wanted to be a father. To have a kid to grow up to be a ninja just like their father and mother. I tried to make his wishes come tried to have a child at a young age,ignoring my parents' plea to not have sex before marriage. It seemed impossible. Each time we thought it was going to it would happened within a year. I was pregnant with a child. Naruto and I were excited that we were finally going to have a baby. The grandparents weren't so happy with their grandchild coming into the world so soon. That didn't matter to us. We were going to be a happy family now, no longer a couple. Mistakes happen though. One little accident can make a something slip right out of your fingers.

_"Do you feel it? That little kick?" I asked, pressing Naruto's hand to my stomach. Naruto's face lit up, smiling his usual smile._

_"He's strong like his father." I laughed, kissing Naruto's forehead."He's going to be handsome like his father too." Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close he leaned his head on my shoulder. He sighed happily, rubbing my rather large stomach. Age fifteen and I was pregnant. So much for obeying my parent's wishes._

_"I love you Ino-chan..." Naruto whispered, swaying our bodies together. _

_"I love you too Naruto-kun..." Naruto rubbed my stomach once again,"I love our child." _

_I smiled,"We still haven't thought up a name for him." _

_Naruto grinned,"It has to be a strong name with a powerful meaning." I laughed,"like his father's? fish paste..."_

_Naruto gave a teasing smile,"like his mother's? Pig..." I pouted down at my boyfriend and soon to be husband,_

_"You said you like my name." Naruto fully stood up, his hand reached my cheek. "Of course, I love your name Ino-chan..." I smiled, touching his hand._

_"I love your's too, it's...manly?"I questioned only to see a frown on Naruto's face. I laughed, taking Naruto's other hand in mine._

_"Six months go by so fast don't they..." I whispered, removing Naruto's hand from my cheek and placing it in mine._

_"Yeah...but just because we're having a baby that doesn't change a thing. We can still have fun and do what we love, right?"Naruto asked, slowly spinning our bodies in a circle._

_"And what is it that we love to do?" I asked, keeping speed with Naruto's spinning. Naruto lowered his hand to my waist as if we were slow dancing, my nightgown spinning like a dress around my body._

_"Be with each other." Naruto whispered, I looked into his eyes. They looked the same as our first date. The moonlight made his eyes sparkle._

_"Well time for bed I guess..." Naruto said grinning, lifting me up in his arms._

_"Naruto!"I gasped as he raced up to the bedroom, slowly setting me on one side of the bed that we shared. Naruto jumped on the bed, laughing like a child._

_"Well goodnight Ino-chan..." Naruto said softly, leaning over to kiss my forehead. Once he did I closed my eyes. Falling asleep with an angel. It was a phone call that changed this perfect night._

_'Sakura...help me please...something happened...'_

_'Ino? What's wrong? Why are you crying?'_

_'Sakura...something happened...I don't know how to tell him...'_

_'Ok slow down Ino...tell me what happened...'_

_'I fell...I-I slipped...and landed on my...'_

_'Oh my god Ino...don't tell me the baby...'_

_'bleeding...It hurts...I can feel it...'_

_'What is? Ino? Ino!'_

_'The baby is...'_

I never had the heart to Naruto the truth. So that's where we lived a life of lives, no longer becoming a happy family but staying a sad lonely couple. I never liked children anyway. Besides I'm not much of a mother figure at all anyway. Just look at me,you could easily tell that my purpose was not being a mother. Nor being a wife or much or a girlfriend of that matter. That was easy to see since I couldn't even protect my "old" boyfriend.

**_I'm forty-five for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_**

**_fifteen I'm all right with you  
fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_**

_"You're...what?" Naruto asked, clearly was no joke, nobody was laughing. A life was involved and it didn't even have a say in this. All because of me. I was trying to be a nice girlfriend and cook breakfast. Then I fell. I had stepped on one of the dining table stools and the stool wiggled and soon tipped over. Making me fall...on my stomach. When I realized what happened I called Sakura,crying. I had to take full blame. I chewed my bottom lip, tears still stinging my eyes._

_"Our baby's...dead..." I collapsed to the hard wooden floor, holding myself as I sobbed. _

_"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry...this is all my fault, if only I didn't...I was trying to do something nice for you...and I...the baby...I'm so sorry..." I told myself I wouldn't cry if Naruto didn't want to talk to me. I couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. _

_"How?" Naruto said, looking down at me._

_"I slipped..." I mumbled, looking at the floor. Not knowing if I was strong enough to see his eyes. I heard Naruto sighed, he leaned back against a wall, a hand to his forehead._

_"Ino..." Here it comes. He's going to leave me."It's ok." I immediately looked up, did I hear him wrong? _

_"It was an accident I don't blame you at all." Naruto said softly, coming closer to my body then lowering to my level. His hand touched my cheek._

_"Come on now, you know I hate it when you cry..." Naruto smiled a broken-hearted smile, I found a bit of hope in that smile. My lips trembled into a smile, I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted to. I launched my body at Naruto, hugging him tight. My still large belly was a reminder that maybe I wasn't the right person to be a mother. Being the person Naruto is, he never gave up. Naruto decided to name the unborn child Aiko, meaning love child. _

_"I'm gonna miss Aiko..." Naruto whispered, rubbing my large belly one last time._

**_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
sixty-seven is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._**

I couldn't understand what kept bringing me back to Naruto's grave. Maybe old love dies slow, nah. I don't miss him at all. After all we been through together, I don't regret a single thing. Does that mean I'm proud of what of I've done in the past? I don't know.

"Hey Naruto-kun..." I said out loud, talking to myself yet again. Maybe. There was always Naruto's spirit. Nope, I'm crazy.

"I found some flowers that aren't dead this time..." I lowered to my knees, placing the flowers at the gravestone. I stayed in that position for awhile, holding my cross necklace in my hands. I don't know if I really believe in God but it was either him or to be lonely once again. I guess it was like talking to God and Naruto. Ha. Me talking to angels.

Maybe."It's depressing how you died so young...even to be at war at age eighteen." I sighed, looking to the gravestone, I reread the carved words over and over again until I could say in my mind.

"Do you remember our first date, Naruto-kun?" I weakly smiled to myself as I talked.

"That's when we had our first kiss...a-and remember Aiko?" I asked, tears clouding my eyes.

"Our son, I'm still not sure if I believe that you forgive me after all it was my fault that he..." I choked to say anymore about the unborn child.

"Sakura...it was her that set us up together, remember? If it wasn't for her we'd...be alone..." I could feel tears slid down my cheeks. I missed her still to this day and Naruto too. I would never get over their death.

**_I'm ninety-nine for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_**

_I stared at myself in the mirror, overlooking my dark outfit. I sighed before finally leaving the empty apartment. I didn't bother to lock the door, what did it matter? I forced myself down the steps that lead me to the village was quiet as for the sky it was suprise for this wasn't exactly a happy day. I made my way to the training grounds were everything was set up. I found myself surrounded by all of my old friends and teachers. Some of the villagers came as well to the event. I saw Sakura, she gave a weak smile to me. I didn't respond back, I only kept my head high as I went farther through the crowd. That's where I met the view of his body. Wearing nothing but black himself, Naruto was lying in the open coffin. _

_I could see his face, I could almost see him really couldn't be happening could it? When I recived the message from Sakura._

_'Ino...' I could remember the phone call, every word that was spoken._

_'Sakura? Hey...is something wrong?' There was a pause. 'Sakura..?' Finally Sakura spoke, _

_'It's Naruto... he's dead Ino...' At that moment I denied it. _

_'No...no he can't die Sakura...he can't die I love him! Damnit Sakura I love him!' _

_There was another paused. _

_'I'm sorry Ino...' Then the phone call ended and here we are now staring at Naruto's dead body. Finally Tsunade stepped forward toward the coffin, she was lucky to make it back from battle. _

_"We're here today to mourn the death of a very skilled shinobi who died in battle..." I looked around, nobody was crying. Nobody was mourning. From the look of it nobody seemed to even care. When it came time for everyone to set a white flower at the gravestone, I was tenth to come up and say a little prayer. We were to set a flower before the burial started so that gave up five seconds to run up and say a Sunday school prayer. When it was my turn, I didn't pick up a white flower to set down, I had my own._

_I pulled out a orange flower from behind my back, placing it to where his picture was. After all orange was always his favorite color. I clasped my hands together to pray,and closed my eyes. I could see his face. Once I was done I lifted myself from the ground and returned to my place in the crowd. Still nobody cried or "mourn", not even me. I felt that I would soon regret that through the years. I could only hope. I could only pray that everything I went through with Naruto wasn't a regret but hey, who knows what could happen._

**_fifteen there's still time for you  
twenty-two I feel her too  
thirty-three you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_**

I didn't know what made me feel this way. Why now to cry over his death? That wasn't the only thing that confused me. As for the orange flower next to the stone, that confused me the never wilted. I smiled, through the years I guess some things never die. Maybe the body but never the spirt maybe? Who knows.

"I think I know now..." I whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks."Time goes by fast but not the memories, right?" I asked,starting at the picture of Naruto next to the gravestone.

"Nobody can live forever, we all have a limit...but what is that limit?" I took the cross necklace from around my neck, placing it on to the framed picture. Then I remembered.

_'Hey Ino...the picture...' _I blinked, remembering the photo I brought to the grave. I always carried it with me. I pulled it from behind my back, looking at it. It was an old photo with Naruto and I posing with peace signs.

_'Hehe come on Ino, let's get our picture taken!' _

_'Naruto no I don't like photos...'_

_'Come on! It'll be fun... _

_'Fine but only this once...' _I weakly smiled, placing the photo against the gravestone.

"I guess our limit is not a big amount...I'd say one hundred, yeah...life's short when you've only got one hundred years to live, huh Naruto?" I could almost hear his reply.

_'Hehe I guess so Ino-chan But don't worry I'll live forever that way we can always be together!'_

I smiled, rising from the dirty ground. I turned from the grave, I looked back. I could see a ghost of him still there waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I tried to forget about you, Naruto-kun..." I whispered to the ghost. The ghost of Naruto, frown had transformed into a smile, a silent laugh came as he ran toward me. I closed my eyes as the ghost ran through me, then dissappeared.

'_I love you Ino-chan...' _I opened my eyes, looking to the grave.

I smiled,"I love you too Naruto-kun forever..."

Then I turned from the grave, feeling as though everything had been fixed. Everything felt right again. I felt as though Naruto was beside me,walking with me. I felt something take my hand and carry it with the wind. I laughed, I guess Naruto didn't want to let go of me either.

_**When you only got 100 years to live...**_

* * *

Review**? =D**


End file.
